A Bet, a Date and a Ukulele
by AllyouneedisLove49887
Summary: Stevie and Zander make a bet. But the results of this bet are not what either of them would've thought. Fluffy Zevie One-shot. Written for National Zevie Day.


**A/N: So, I know I told you guys I'd start writing Prom Date today, but I lied. The thing is, that story is so complicated, and not very Zevie, at least at the beginning. And since my latest addition to Not Over You didn't have much Zevie in it either, I thought: Y'Know it is Zevie day after all, I need a very Zevieful one-shot. So, You know when I mentioned earlier that A Bet, a Date and a Ukulele would be a 3-shot? Well, I changed it to a one-shot. Hope you enjoy, I really think you're gonna like this one :D. Don't forgot to review!**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

**A Bet, a Date, and a Ukulele.**

Zander was flirting with a pretty blonde girl. He enjoyed it, and no harm, no foul, right?

Stevie was talking to Justin Cole. It seemed like every word he said she would giggle, which very un-Stevie like.

When Stevie returned, Zander scowled. "What were you talking to that idiot for?" He questioned.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "And who in their right mind would flirt with Addison? Everyone knows she only uses guys to actually pass English, because everyone knows the only words out of that girl's mouth are "I seen" and you excel in English."

Zander couldn't help but feel flustered at this comment. Stevie was hard to beat when it came to slamming people.

"I wasn't looking for a long term thing." Is all he can manage.

"Let's make a bet." Says Stevie suddenly.

"About what?"

"Let's see. If I can go the whole day without insulting someone and if you can go the whole day without flirting with a single girl."

"Okay." Zander responds. "If I win, you have to tell Justin that you can't go out with him because you're in love with me. And if you win, you get to…..shave my head."

"And tell the whole student body that you still sleep in your footie pajamas with a night light." Stevie adds.

"Fine." Zander agrees. "But then if I win, you have to go out with me _and_ wear a dress."

"No fair!" Stevie exclaims.

"Rules are rules." Zander shrugs "You in?" he puts his fist in for a fist bump.

"In." Stevie replies, bumping Zander's fist.

{Later, the next day.}

"Stevie, I'll just have you know I haven't flirted with a single girl, and I broke up with Addison." Zander says teasingly.

"I thought you said you weren't looking for a long term thing." Stevie teases back.

Suddenly, Molly approaches them. She pretends to trip and dumps the contents of her lunch (spaghetti and meatballs and French toast sticks, purposely messy, of course.) all over Stevie's gray and white tie dye tank top with beaded black laced at the collar and green cargo jacket.

"Oops sorry Loserberry!" Exclaims Molly with fake concern. "I tripped!"

"Yeah totes sorry!" Says Grace.

"I can't believe you'd do that! Purposely spill your lunch on Stevie! You're just jealous because Stevie is the most beautiful girl in all of Brewster High School." Zander says angrily.

"Oh, sticking up for your girl-oops, I mean friend?" Is Molly's snarky reply.

"You know what, Perfy?" Stevie says, her voice full of anger, and her face red with it. "I think you have no idea what you're talking about! Because if there's an ugliest girl at Brewster High School it's YOU!"

Grace gasps. "Whatever." Is all Molly says as she stomps away, Grace in tow.

Stevie turns around to a smirking Zander. "What?" she questions.

"You just lost the bet."

{Later that day}

"Stevie, just do it." Says Zander.

"Fine, but I can't believe you're making me do this." She takes a deep breath and walks up to Justin Cole.

"Hey Stevie." He says warmly, breaking into a huge grin.

"Look, Justin." Stevie says through clenched teeth. "I can't go on that date with you. I can't because I'm so hopelessly in love with the most handsome, sincere and talented student at Brewster, Zander Robbins." Stevie had been struggling through each word, and by now her teeth were clenched so hard her face was turning purple and her hands were balled into fists.

"Oh." Is all Justin says.

Stevie stomps away, her cheeks stained a bright red from embarrassment.

Zander is grinning like a doofus when she gets back to him. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He teased.

"More like hardest thing I've ever done." Stevie shoots back.

Zander chuckles and says "Pick you up at 7." He backs away, still grinning like a maniac.

_Does Zander like me? _Stevie thought in pure shock.

{Later, at date.}

Stevie and Zander were sitting at a table set for two in a fancy restaurant. Stevie tugged irritably at her black satin dress that went to about to mid-thigh. It had a big a big pink satin strip at upper chest and black lace overlay on top. It was Kacey's pick. Stevie would never have worn pink in her entire life, but Kacey said it looked great on her, and she really liked Zander, so why not give it a shot?

It hadn't been awkward at all so far. Stevie thought it would have been, but it turned out going on a date with your best friend was easy. They had plenty to talk about, and Stevie found out she and Zander were more compatible than her and Justin.

"So then, I told the waitress, no, no I am not interested in teaching her son how to get a girl." Zander cracked. Stevie laughed politely, but she honestly didn't really understand. She had something she needed to ask Zander.

"Zander, so earlier today you told Molly I was beautiful. Do you really think so?" Stevie questioned nervously.

"Absolutely, baby." Said Zander "Most beautiful girl at Brewster High, no doubt".

"Really?" Stevie questions.

"Really. I've always thought so."

Zander had been nervous that this question would be brought up, but know that it was done with, he wasn't upset at all.

"Stevie, why do you have that ukulele in your locker? He asks. It had been something he had been meaning to ask in a while, since the day she got it, in fact.

"You." Stevie states simply. She smiles. Zander smiles back. It was the answer he had been hoping for.

"That's great, because I got you this." He says. He pulls out a package and hands it to Stevie.

Stevie opens it up hurriedly. She takes what it is inside of it out. "Zander!" she exclaims. "I can't believe you!"

It was a ukulele, shiny and beautiful oak. It shimmered prettily in the light. Stevie turned it over and gasped as the back said Z+S in beautiful, simple white cursive.

"It's the best thing anyone has ever gotten for me." She says quietly. Growing up with 4 older brothers, Stevie didn't get many presents. "Thank you, Zander." She says, heartfelt.

"No problem."

She begins to strum a few strings. "I can teach you later." Zander offers.

"Thanks! That would be awesome." Replies Stevie.

It was quiet for a while. A wonderful, beautiful one, not an awkward and silent one. And, then he kissed her. He didn't know what came over him, but he did. It was a beautiful kiss, sweet warm lovely and pure. Everything anyone would ever want to feel. The electric shock that was sent through both of them was something they never wanted to stop feeling.

They kissed for a while, and then they finally broke away.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Zander says, out of breath.

"Me too." Says Stevie wispily. Zander was surprised. He didn't think Stevie had felt the same way.

Zander had kissed many girls, but none had ever felt like the one with Stevie. Stevie had kissed no one, it having been revealed during a Truth or Dare session during a band sleepover. But Zander was sure that no matter how many guys Stevie kissed after this, theirs would be the best. Zander hoped she wouldn't have to kiss anyone else though. He wanted this to last forever.

"I guess that means were official." Zander says into her neck.

"I guess it does."

_Stevie was different. _Zander thought. _But different in the best way possible._

**A/N: There you go! I don't know what I think about this one. I think it could have been better. The characters are kinda OOC, and none of Gravity 5 is really present except Stevie and Zander, which I hate. So it's pretty bad, in my opinon. I had to include the "I seen" part because about half of the people I know say it and it gets seriously annoying. My mom found a joke online that said something along the lines of: "If someone says "I seen" it probably doesn't end in "a book." That made me laugh. A lot. I think this is probably the longest thing I've ever written, not school included. But I guess that's because it's a one-shot :D. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, and happy Zevie day! **

**XOXO, Grace 3**

**~No one is normal. Every human being is unique. Humans are not capable of being "normal."**


End file.
